<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise by SublimeWerewolfExpert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125395">Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeWerewolfExpert/pseuds/SublimeWerewolfExpert'>SublimeWerewolfExpert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>lgbtq - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeWerewolfExpert/pseuds/SublimeWerewolfExpert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the life of Maeve, a trans girl. Let her story show you some of the elements of what it can be like to be trans, the good and the bad. Her story contain bullying, loving, and, most of all, rising to the high road above those who seek her harm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Note</p><p>Do you ever feel like there’s something you desperately want to be changed about you? I feel that way, often, but it’s not just one thing, I guess. I look down and I am reminded that my prison of flesh remains the same.<br/>
I want to be freed, and to look into a mirror without being miserable for a week or so after. I want to feel normal.<br/>
I am sorry for rambling on… I will cut to the chase and tell you my story. If you can stay long enough for me to tell you what it’s like, I would really appreciate you. Thank you for your time, in advance. </p><p>-Maeve</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A "Good" Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm loudly punching my eardrums woke me up. I rolled over and quickly got out of bed. It was already seven, on the clock, and I slept myself tardy. <br/>I rushed to get what I could together for the day. I decided I would just miss my first class and make up for it online later. <br/>Once I had everything together, I raced down to my car and left for the community college that was about fifteen minutes away from my house. I can only imagine what people think of me when they see a giant, orange truck, probably older than some students' parents, speeding down the interstate.<br/>As I pulled into the spot I always park in, I saw a clique of people I knew. They were my bullies. My heart began to race. I was so afraid to park, but there wasn’t anywhere else that I could go. I really needed to go to my classes, on time. <br/>I parked and stepped out of my truck. <br/>“Hey, faggot!” The only boy in the group, Jacob, yelled at me. I kept my head down and avoided the confrontation, but it was interrupted and I was dragged to the ground by the straps of my backpack. “Who said you could go anywhere?”<br/>I was terrified to say anything or express my fear, but tears welled in my eyes, anyway.<br/>Jacob’s fist pulled back and my eyes went dark and I felt immense pain through the entire left side of my head. I cried out in pain, and all I heard was laughter. I sat and tried to overcome the pain, while the laughter became distant.<br/>When I opened my eyes, they were gone, and I was sitting there like an idiot with my face dripping with me tears. I was happy that they were gone, though.</p><p>I finally cleared the tears enough that I could walk to my next class. I got to the door and I got cold feet. I didn’t want to be seen like this, so I turned and decided that I wasn’t going to go to my classes. <br/>I made it to my car and decided that my parents wouldn’t be home, so it’d be okay to just go to my room. I don’t want them to know, they would only make this worse.<br/>When I got home, I opened my laptop and played music to ease my anxiety. I am afraid to go back to school.<br/>I wish I weren’t me, that I wasn’t trans or that I wasn’t bullied for it. I just want to live a normal life. It’s times like this that I hate myself the most. I want to be able to chase a normal life like other people. I want to hang out with friends without sticking out, to go to school without a black eye, and I want to have friends, like everyone else. I don’t want to feel broken anymore. I went to sleep eventually. I’m glad that sleep could take the pain off of my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Out of The Bag...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On my way into school, after picking a new parking spot, I noticed Lucy. My heart definitely skipped some beats when I noticed her. I have classes with her on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and, just my luck, today is Tuesday.<br/>My swoon and excitement immediately plummeted when Jacob pushed me from behind. Him and the other two, Ashley and Haley, laughed as I fell to the ground.<br/>“You like her, don’t you? You sick fuck.”<br/>“That’s gross.” Haley added.<br/>I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment and tears drip down my cheeks. My elbows were scraped and I was in pain, physically and mentally.<br/>“Bet she thinks you’re gross, too.” Haley spoke. “She doesn’t want you, no one does, freak.”<br/>I kept quiet and walked away to class. I was extremely grateful they let me leave, but now they will gossip about me liking Lucy to everyone they know. It hurt my heart to be stuck with the thoughts that she’ll find me gross and call me a freak, too.</p><p>I went into my astronomy class. Early, so there weren’t many people to see my red face and my teared up eyes. In fact, Lucy was the only one in the room. Lucy noticed me. Her eyes got big and her eyebround turned with concern. I went and took my usual seat.<br/>“Het, Maeve? Are… Are you okay, girl?”<br/>“No, not really.”<br/>“What’s wrong?”<br/>“Do you think that I am gross?”<br/>“Not at all, quite the opposite.”<br/>“Do you think I am a freak?”<br/>“Nope.”<br/>“Then… What do you see me like?”<br/>“You’re cute.”<br/>“What?” I looked at her in surprise.<br/>“YOu’re cute.”<br/>My face heated up, again, but without the tears. “That’s all.” I mumbled, loud enough to be audible, and I watched as Lucy smiled and then turned back to her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past couple weeks I have been getting love letters on my desk before I get into class. The letters were from Lucy. They make me happy and are the only way I am coping with being bullied.<br/>Lucy’s letters had compliments, quotes, and questions for me in them. I wanted to write back to her and let her know that I wanted her letters and cherished every word she said to me, even if it wasn’t spoken aloud. I most love when she calls me ‘pumpkin’. It makes my heart swell.<br/>Today, I decided to tell her how I feel and get the anticipation of it off of my shoulders, I don’t know exactly how it’ll go , but I have to at least make it clear to her that I am looking with interest, not some tease.</p><p>As astronomy class ended, I hurried over to Lucy.<br/>“Hey, Lucy!”<br/>“Maeve!”<br/>“So, I really wanted to let you know something. If you’re okay with that?”<br/>“For sure! WHat is it?”<br/>“I have been loving these letters…”<br/>“I’m happy you do, Pumpkin.”<br/>“I wanted you to know that I am into you and I want to let you decide, when you’re ready. I hope that’s okay?”<br/>“It is okay! I’ll make sure to let you know that I am interested, but I want to surprise you.”<br/>“Surprise?”<br/>“Yup! I have to go, next tuesday?” She winked.<br/>“Yeah! I’ll be here.</p><p>Lucy left the direction of her car, leaving me alone with my flustered thoughts. Now I am very much anticipating what she meant.<br/>I went down to me car and got a text from my friend, courtney.<br/>“Come hang! I have time.”<br/>I decided that I wanted to, and probably spill about Lucy.<br/>“Sounds good to me. I’m on my way!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of this story is on mauvestories.site, and they are free! I update, at least, every friday, and the support you give by visiting would mean so much to me. Thank you, so much!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>